Built To Destroy
Built To Destroy is YouTube special produced by What Culture Pro Wrestling. It is also the first special of WCPW, and the first under the Built to Destroy banner. Built To Destroy took place on 25 July 2016, at 10 PM British Standard Time. It was announced during WCPW Loaded Episode 3, which took place at 11 July 2016. The main event was featured Rampage Brown versus Big Damo for the vacant WCPW World Heavyweight Championship. Other featured matches included Jay Lethal defending his Ring Of Honor World Championship against Noam Dar, and Jason "The Primate" Prime facing "Iron Man" Joe Coffey in a no holds barred match. Background In the video 'Adam Blampied Has His Guy - WCPW Roster', Adam Blampied announced that Rampage, who is managed by Adam Blampied, would compete in a match for the vacant WCPW World Heavyweight Championship against a wrestler chosen by Jack The Jobber. Joe Hendry and Big Damo wanted to compete in that championship match. At the first episode of WCPW Loaded, Joe Hendry and Big Damo wrestled each other to become Rampage's opponent and Big Damo won the match. At episode 3 of WCPW Loaded, Joe Hendry challenged Rampage to a wrestling match to become the opponent of Big Damo in the championship match. Rampage accepted the challenge and would eventually win the match and he would still compete in the WCPW World Heavyweight Championship match. At episode 3 of WCPW Loaded, it was announced that Jay Lethal would defend his ROH World Championship against Noam Dar. In episode 2 of WCPW Loaded, during an interview, Joe Coffey confronted The Primate and Suzie where he would insult Suzie and barge past Primate. In episode 3 of Loaded, Joe Coffey and The Primate would go one on one in a match which ended in DQ after Primate attacked Coffey with a wrench and a steel chair. In episode 4 of Loaded, general manager Adam Pacitti announced that Primate and Coffey would once again go to battle in a No Holds Barred match at Built to Destroy. In episode 2 of WCPW Loaded, Prince Ameen approached Gabriel Kidd asking him to be his tag team partner to prove himself to become Ameen's servant, which Kidd reluctantly accepted. Over the next few weeks Ameen treated Kidd poorly which led to Adam Pacitti announcing Ameen vs Kidd in a match where the loser would become the winners servant at Built to Destroy In episode 1 of WCPW Loaded, El Ligero defeated Martin Kirby. In episode 2 of Loaded, El Ligero fought in a match against ROH World Champion, Jay Lethal, where if he won, he would get a future ROH World Title match, at the end of the match, Martin Kirby interrupted and hit Lethal, causing Ligero to be disqualified. In episode 3 of Loaded, Martin Kirby introduced a fake El Ligero as his opponent, near the end of the match, the referee was blinded when water was thrown into his eyes, leading to the real Ligero rolling Kirby up for the victory. In episode 4 of Loaded, El Ligero defeated Martin Kirby and Prince Ameen in an elimination triple threat match, with Ligero pinning Kirby, after Kirby rolled up Ameen. After the match, Kirby challenged Ligero to one more match where if Ligero lost, he had to unmask, which Ligero denied, Kirby continued to challenge him to various other match types. Ligero refused until Kirby said he will wear a dress if he lost, which Ligero accepted. Shortly after, Adam Pacitti came out and made the match official for Built to Destroy. Results